Прикосновение
by babyx99
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Tactile Healing" автора Alone Dreaming. (/s/5441475/1/Tactile-Healing) Это история о поддержке и взаимодействии. МакКой и Спок приходят к некоему взаимопониманию во время непростой ситуации. Или, точнее, доктор начинает лучше понимать вулканца.


Несмотря на наличие всевозможного современного оборудования, доктор МакКой всегда считал пальпацию необходимым дополнительным методом обследования. Люди нуждаются в прикосновении в процессе исцеления от болезни, или ранения, - это неоспоримый факт. И хотя, благодаря наличию медицинских трикодеров и различных сканеров, он мог избежать всех этих похлопываний, простукиваний и ощупываний, все же он тяготел к старомодному ведению осмотров.

Конечно, вначале он использовал трикодер, проводя исследование внутренних органов, но после этого на всякий случай, чтобы быть уверенным самому, и чтобы подбодрить пациента, он считал пульс, либо осторожно ощупывал синяки, - просто чтобы дать понять человеку, что рядом кто-то есть, - и не просто некто с машинкой, а доктор. А доктора – это не просто раздражительные ворчуны (по крайней мере, все хорошие именно такие) – но и, безусловно, это люди на которых можно положиться.

Может он и не всегда был этаким добрым доктором – и да, порой, когда он злился, его тычки бывали сильнее, чем необходимо, - но ни один пациент не мог пожаловаться на невнимательное отношение. Даже вулканец, сидящий сейчас перед ним.

Он сидел неподвижно, неловко прижимая к себе руку, весь зеленый от синяков, но при этом ни жестом, ни стоном не выдавая своих страданий. МакКой просканировал трикодером, отмечая переломы костей предплечья, трещины двух ребер и скуловой кости, повреждения мягких тканей, гематомы. Так же он отметил внутреннее кровотечение в верхней части бедра, которое возможно тоже потребует внимания, но, может быть, закроется само. В случае необходимости он мог применить особый регенератор.

Отложив сканер в сторону, МакКой собрался по своему обыкновению перепроверить полученные данные. Он уже почти коснулся Спока, когда тот буквально отпрянул, изумив доктора, не ожидавшего такого спокойного вулканца. Ну, может быть «отпрянул» - это слишком сильное слово, но было очевидно, насколько сильно он не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались. Он отклонился назад, морщась от боли, вызванной сменой положения, но все же явно не желая позволить МакКою дотронуться до него. Доктор понимал, что дотянуться и сделать по-своему не составит труда, но не стал. Если чертов гоблин не хочет – так тому и быть, лишь бы сканер оказался прав и у того не обнаружилось еще каких-то травм. И все-таки он чувствовал растущее раздражение: за этим странным поведением Спока явно скрывалось что-то, что сразу распознал бы Джим, а он не в силах был разгадать.

\- Клянусь, у меня не холодные руки, - попытался он перевести все в шутку, но в этом он был не особо силен. Его коньком было брюзжание, но со Споком и этот номер никогда не проходил.

\- Поясните. – Спок не сделал попытки посмотреть ему в глаза, и даже, вопреки своему обыкновению, бровью не шевельнул.

\- Кажется, вы против того, чтобы я закончил осмотр, - ответил МакКой. - Вот я и говорю: руки у меня не холодные, не о чем беспокоиться.

Вулканец нахмурился:

\- Мне не понятен ответ.

\- Забудь об этом, - вздохнул доктор. – Слушай, Спок, я хочу начать уже лечение твоих переломов и синяков. Но перед этим мне нужно убедиться, что у тебя нет серьезного кровотечения. Если б ты…

\- Доктор, я абсолютно уверен, что показания вашего трикодера и сканера достаточно четко информируют вас о состоянии моих травм, - перебил вулканец, и в его глазах МакКой явственно увидел такое отчаяние, которое прежде видел лишь раз – в тот день, когда был уничтожен Вулкан. – Я требую вашего немедленного вмешательства, с тем, чтобы я мог безотлагательно вернуться к работе.

Тут уж МакКой вскинул брови:

\- Спок, никуда ты отсюда не пойдешь! И тебе придется пробыть здесь не менее двадцати четырех часов, как минимум, так что лучше настройся сидеть на месте и вести светские беседы. Я доктор, а не кудесник, а у тебя серьезные ранения.

Взгляд, которым одарил его Спок, наверняка убил бы кого-то более восприимчивого, но, к счастью, у МакКоя был отличный иммунитет на убийственные взгляды, полученный благодаря его бывшей жене, любительнице испепелять глазами, Джиму, когда тот не в лучшем настроении и сестре Чепел, которая порой бывала очень раздражительна. И все же под этим угрожающим взглядом он внутренне сжался, подавляя желание отступить. Спок контролировал бурлящие в нем эмоции, как и всегда, но все же их было явно многовато для спокойного и уравновешенного вулканца.

Это заставило МакКоя задуматься, что же произошло там на планете, прежде чем Спок оказался здесь. Он не знал деталей произошедшего, только то немногое, что рассказал растерянный Сулу. За полчаса до этого он получил в пациенты дезориентированного вулканца, не имея не малейшего представления, каким образом тот был ранен. Только то, что а) это произошло на текущей миссии, б) Спок вероятнее всего пострадал от местного населения. Вот и все. Еще, правда, со слов Сулу выходило, что Джим вроде бы пока цел, поскольку Скотти и дежурная команда транспортаторной якобы видели его, прежде чем он оставил у них Спока и снова перенесся на планету.

Но что толку от этих россказней? Правда могла оказаться какой угодно: Джим запросто мог истекать кровью где-то там, Спок мог получить травмы, сражаясь с Пасхальным Кроликом, а вся планета могла бы состоять из фруктового желе. У него не было возможности расспросить об этой миссии до ее начала, не было возможности и теперь выяснять подробности. Он доктор, черт возьми, и его ждала работа.

И сейчас он хотел, чтобы Спок прекратил смотреть на него вот так. Ну или, раз уж на то пошло, хоть дать ему повод для подобного взгляда.

\- Мы пришли к взаимопониманию? – спросил он, пытаясь за внешней бравадой скрыть свое замешательство.

\- Положительно, - сухо ответил Спок, опуская глаза. И МакКой почувствовал отвращение к себе, словно он отлупил непослушного щенка. Только вот чувства вины ему сейчас и не хватало!

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты применил какую-нибудь свою исцеляющую практику, и я мог бы тогда своими методами ускорить этот процесс. – Его так и подмывало спросить, что же там такое случилось, но он знал, что сейчас не стоит давить. – Хорошо?

Спок не двигался.

\- Слушай, я… - Ну и что он должен говорить? Я извиняюсь? Но ему не в чем извиняться, ведь ничего плохого он не сделал. Вулканцу ничем не навредил и оказывает ему надлежащую помощь. А то, что он запретил старпому вернуться на мостик – так это его право, как СМО. Он пытался немного подбодрить Спока, как привык это делать с другими пациентами, но получил такой отпор, какого никак не ожидал. Что ж, если пациент не желает, чтобы до него дотрагивались, не хочет разговаривать и слушать о методах лечения, то что еще может сделать доктор? И он не должен ничего говорить Споку. Тогда почему же ему так трудно оставить его?

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - он быстро взял необходимое медицинское оборудование, и инструменты, которые могут пригодиться, глянул, свободен ли М'Бенга, на случай если тот поможет ему со Споком. Но М'Бенга был в хирургии и не было никакой возможности поговорить с ним. Еще он обдумал вариант привлечения Кристины Чепел, но она убежала в транспортаторную помочь с доставкой раненых. Все были заняты. Скрепя сердце, он вернулся в смотровую, обнаружив Спока все так же сидящим на биокровати, глядя в пол. Пальцы его здоровой руки впились в край кровати, и на руке раненой, опущенной теперь на колени, наливаясь зеленью, высвечивался отпечаток этих железных пальцев. Сложив свои инструменты на стол, МакКой подошел поближе – оценить ущерб.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он, подходя, и протягивая руку, когда вдруг вспомнил, что Спок не хотел, чтобы его трогали.

\- Я на секунду утратил контроль. Вам не о чем беспокоиться, доктор, - Спок не шелохнулся, выражение его лица застыло, однако пальцы здоровой руки дрогнули, глубже впиваясь в обивку кровати.

\- Утратил контроль!? – повторил МакКой, чувствуя закипающий гнев. - Черт тебя дери, Спок, ты мог сместить кость в месте перелома. – Он схватил сканер. – Бога ради, что с тобой происходит?

\- Уверяю вас, состояние моей раны не ухудшилось, - ответил Спок уверенно, однако его поза такой уверенности не выражала. – Нет никаких причин для вашей эмоциональной вспышки.

\- Черта с два их нет! – тем не менее, судя по данным сканера, Спок вроде бы прав: его пальцы не причинили серьезных повреждений помимо синяков. – Не знаю, что творится в твоем гоблинском мозгу, но лучше держи себя в руках. Раз ты хочешь быстрее выйти отсюда – значит должен пройти терапию. Конец истории.

Прежде чем кто-то из них успел что-либо сказать, двери медотсека разъехались, впуская Джеймса Кирка и Ухуру. Капитан вопил что он здоров, что однако не мешало ему опираться на офицера связи, добираясь до био-кровати. И все же он не выглядел сильно пострадавшим: он хромал, был весь в грязи, синяках и царапинах, но скорее пытался казаться грозным, чем был на самом деле. Ухуре тоже досталось, судя по пыли и синякам, но двигалась она нормально, лишь на лице застыло непонятное выражение. Как только Кирк оказался под опекой медсестер, она поспешила к Споку и МакКою, и с каждым шагом выражение ее лица все больше менялось. Доктор глянул на Ухуру, затем на Спока, который застыл, словно аршин проглотив, и чем ближе подходила Ухуру, тем вулканец все сильнее напоминал статую, не моргая и не дыша, и судя по показаниям трикодера, он был почти в шоке. Девушка без колебаний протянула руку, накрывая ладонью его ладонь, ту, что не ранена и в ее глазах блеснули слезы.

\- Все в порядке, - прошептала она, сжимая его указательный и средний пальцы своими, - я цела…

И Спок словно проснулся, охватывая ее взглядом, замечая ее рваную одежду и растрепанные волосы, однако он не сделал ни малейшей попытки высвободить руку.

\- Я думал, ты умерла, я видел, - только и сказал он.

\- Я упала, - ответила девушка, - капитан меня спас. - Свободной рукой она коснулась его щеки, другой же продолжала сжимать его пальцы. – Все хорошо, я в порядке…

Спок склонился вперед, так чтобы коснуться лбом лба Нийоты. И МакКой вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно стал свидетелем интимной сцены. Раны Спока могут чуть-чуть подождать, решил доктор, отходя, и украдкой поглядывая на парочку. Они так и не перемолвились ни словом, не поцеловались обычным способом, касаясь друг друга лишь лбами и пальцами.

« _Все равно все основано на прикосновении_ » - подумал МакКой, отправляясь спасать медсестер от Джима. Прикосновение может лечить не хуже регенератора, диагностировать не хуже трикодера.

Важно только, чье именно это прикосновение.


End file.
